Самый дурацкий праздник в году
by Taiyo Hisakawa
Summary: Только влюбленные идиоты, не замечающие ничего и никого вокруг себя, могут радоваться и отмечать день смерти человека и поздравлять друг друга и всех окружающих с таким дебильным праздником! (с) Маримо


В прихожей с глухим стуком захлопнулась входная дверь, возвещая о возвращении одного блудного Маримо к родным пенатам. Санджи ухмыльнулся и, бросив последний взгляд на праздничный стол и мелко подрагивающие язычки пламени двух массивных свечей, прикрыл дверь в гостиную и вышел встречать своего парня.

Ворчащий что-то себе под нос мечник тряс зеленоволосой головой, и отряхивал дутую куртку. Приглядевшись, блондин смог разглядеть конфетти из маленьких, переливающихся в свете бра всеми оттенками розового и сиреневого сердец. Кусочки фольги под натиском Ророноа мягко и плавно пикировали вниз, кружась в каком-то легком танце, и оседали на полу, или устраивали заплыв в луже растаявшего снега, что успел натащить в дом Маримо.

Повар усмехнулся и прислушался наконец-то к пламенным ворчливым речам своего любовника.

– Кто вообще придумал этот дурацкий праздник? На улицах бродят толпы сумасшедших…

– Между прочим, глупое ты Маримо, этот праздник – дань уважения человеку, который был казнен за то, что в условиях запрещающих людям жениться, тайно освящал браки возлюбленных.

Санджи взял из рук мечника пакет и отметил взглядом, как куртка Зоро заняла положенное ей место в шкафу.

– Только влюбленные идиоты, не замечающие ничего и никого вокруг себя, могут радоваться и отмечать день смерти человека и поздравлять друг друга и всех окружающих с таким дебильным праздником! – стянув ботинки и выпрямившись во весь рост, пробормотал зеленоволосый, встречаясь с недоуменным взглядом голубых глаз повара, оторвавшегося от изучения содержимого пакета.

– Ты купил пиво?

– Ну да, а что такого-то? Не вино же твое мне пить, – Ророноа протиснулся мимо закатившего глаза светловолосого парня и направил стопы в сторону ванной комнаты.

– То есть ты считаешь, что любой влюбленный человек – идиот? – никак не желал уняться Санджи, продолжая прерванный разговор.

– И ты один из них, Завитушка, – оглянулся на вмиг насупившегося повара ехидно ухмыляющийся Зоро.

– Нарвешься, Маримо! – угрожающе прошипел тот, останавливаясь в дверях ванной комнаты и опираясь плечом о дверной косяк.

– Ну сам посуди, Мишенька. Не зря же народ говорит, что влюбленные – слепцы. Они не замечают недостатков в людях…

– Зато видят кучу достоинств, даже в тех, в ком их очень сложно рассмотреть.

– Постоянно сюсюкаются...

– Это называется – нежность, Маримо, хотя да, тебе это понятие не знакомо.

– Тискаются на улицах, в кафе и кинотеатрах.

– Проявляют чувства друг к другу и не бояться показать миру и всем окружающим то, как они счастливы.

– Что ты от меня хочешь, глупая Завитушка? – Зоро вытер руки о полотенце и, развернувшись лицом к блондину, пристально всмотрелся в голубые глаза.

– От тебя? – парень скептически приподнял одну тонкую завивающуюся бровь, – от тебя, кусок газона, я ничего не хочу. Спорить с тобой и пытаться тебе что-то доказать – только нервы себе выматывать.

Санджи отлепился от деревянной поверхности и, указав зеленоволосому рукой в сторону закрытой двери в гостиную, направился в кухню. Раз уж его ненаглядное Маримо даже в такой праздник не желает пить ничего кроме своего отвратительного пива, то следовало хотя бы взять под него бокал.

Вытащив из кейса одну жестянку и сунув все остальное добро в гостеприимное нутро холодильника, кок потянулся к шкафчику с фужерами, но в этот момент сильные руки развернули его в сторону их обладателя и крепко прижали к мускулистому телу. Жаркое дыхание опалило ушко, выглядывающее из-за светлых волос, а зубы слегка прикусили мочку.

– Знаешь, Завитушка, – так тихо прошептал Зоро, что у Санджи отчего-то сердце замерло в груди, – для того, чтобы порадовать любимого человека, вовсе не обязательно придумывать какие-то глупые праздники.

Блондин лишь усмехнулся в ответ, а уже в следующую секунду губы Маримо прижались к его собственным в невероятно нежном поцелуе.

Ророноа подхватил вяло-сопротивляющуюся тушку повара на руки и направился прочь из кухни.

– Эй-эй, Маримоголовый, дверь в гостиную напротив! – возмутился светловолосый парень.

– А кто сказал, что мы идем в гостиную? – самодовольно ухмыльнулся Зоро.

– Ну и кто из нас после этого влюбленный идиот? – мягко усмехнулся повар и тихо рассмеялся в ответ на ворчание Маримо.


End file.
